Como cai pela minha melhor amiga
by Sild-San
Summary: De amor a amizade, a relação de Danny e Sam torna-se mais séria, oneshot, português,k


- Gostas dela não é?  
Engoli a minha bebida rapidamente, engasgando-me ao ouvir o que ela tinha dito, senti o refrigerante a subir-me ao nariz, não era muito agradável.

Ao ver-me assim o meu melhor amigo bateu-me algumas vezes nas costas, mas mesmo assim não retirou a pergunta, enquanto eu cuspia e deixava sair as últimas gotas da bebida do meu corpo ele continuou.

- Não precisas de me mentir, eu sei que sim. – Palmada nas costas. – Eu conheço-te muito bem, és o meu melhor amigo! – Outra palmada. – Na verdade….acho que ela gosta de mim.

Isso quase me fez engasgar outra vez, de espanto, ela gostaria mesmo de mim? Após alguns segundos de consideração decidi falar com ele.

- A…achas mesmo? Quer dizer, ela é…ela é… - Parei por uns momentos, tentando encontras as palavras certas para a descrever, uma tarefa difícil. – E eu sou….

O silêncio instalou-se enquanto ambos olhava-mos para mim, certamente não a figura mais impressionante da escola, ou mesmo a cento e oitava figura mais impressionante, ambos paramos de falar e olhámos para ela.

Do outro lado do refeitório, Paulina estava com as suas amigas, a fazer movimentos com os braços e a rir-se, pareciam estar numa conversa, "daria tudo para conseguir ouvi-las e poder participar da conversa" pensei. Mas nada disso parecia provável ou mesmo possível.

- Sim, tenho a certeza que ela gosta, afinal, não são todos que são convidados para as suas festas!

Por uns momentos deixei-me imaginar na festa dela, a cantar com elas, a beber com elas, a…não tinha ideia nenhuma pois eram raras as festas a que ia, mas ia à festa. Depois a racionalidade da situação voltou.

- Ora tu sabes bem que eu fui convidado para não beber nada e ser a pessoa a limpar tudo quando a festa acabar, enquanto que os outros estão todos a dormir ou a fazer…outras coisas.

O meu melhor amigo olhou para mim, depois suspirou.

- Sim, és capaz de ter razão…mas não me vês a mim a ir a festas pois não? Ela deve gostar de ti pelo menos um pouco, mesmo que seja um nadinha.

Sabia que não era verdade, mas se não fingisse que tinha esperança o meu amigo nunca me deixaria em paz, portanto fingi que sim, acreditava nele e iria arranjar alguém na festa.

- É esse o espirito! Eu sei que consegues! E…. – Baixou o seu tom de voz, como se alguém estivesse a ouvir-nos – vê se arranjas alguém para mim? Estás a ver?

Acenei que sim, depois suspirei, às vezes, achava que eu bancava a ama seca dele, tal como ele o fazia a mim.

…

O sino da escola tinha acabado de tocar, libertando-nos a todos da escola por mais algumas horas, todos apressaram-se a correr, deixando-me a mim e ao meu melhor amigo para o fim, não tínhamos propriamente pressa de ir a lado nenhum, nenhuma namorada, ou alguém, com quem nos encontrarmos. O professor sorriu-nos, começando a limpar o quadro.

E nós, a sairmos, enquanto conversava-mos.

- Então? Já decidiste se vais à festa?

Suspirei de novo, já um hábito. Era óbvio que tinha que ir à festa, não era sempre que as pessoas tinham oportunidade de irem às festas dos miúdos populares, mas não, ainda não podia simplesmente chegar lá, pegar numa miúda ao acaso, e dar-lhe um linguado…apesar de isso poder ser bom, um estalar de dedos voltou-me a chamar a atenção. Claro, tinha que responder.

- Sim…vou, quanto a arranjar uma miúda? Não me parece.

- Porque haverias? Eles vão provavelmente ter carne lá! E miúdas, é tudo o que tu pensas?

Suspirei, número de suspiros, três, depois disse

- Olá Sam, sim, é.

Ela deu-me um olhar irritado, Sam Manson, a minha outra amiga, hipocrisia no seu melhor, por vários momentos tínhamos acabado a nossa amizade, mas nunca tínhamos ficado muito longe, geralmente voltando às nossas relações alguns dias depois, justamente o que precisava nessa altura.

- Mas ele tem que ir! Todas as miúdas vão estar lá! Quer dizer…hum

Tucker calou-se ao perceber que Sam não tinha sido convidada, não que ela se importasse muito mas apontar o facto era dificilmente a melhor ideia.

- Vá! Não importa, olhem, eu prometo que não vou tocar nos aperitivos, Sam, e também prometo que vou tentar arranjar algumas miúdas, Tucker. Agora podemos por favor ir?

Eles olharam um para o outro, com alguma hostilidade, mas depois decidiram vir, começámos a andar. Sam, por alguma razão, parecia desconfortável.

- Então…vais mesmo tentar arranjar uma rapariga Danny? Pensava que já estavas contente….quer dizer… - ela pareceu endurecer, ao hesitar antes de dizer – Tens-nos a nós, os teus amigos, e tens os teus pais, tenho a certeza que a tua irmã iria concordar que a tua paixão e obsessão com a Paulina não te vai levar a lado nenhum, não é?

Suspirei, quatro, estava-se a tornar demasiado comum. Depois respondi-lhe

- É só….tenho catorze anos, não posso ficar sem ninguém para sempre! – Enquanto andávamos ela ao meu lado, hesitei – Mesmo que não seja com a Paulina, com quem ficaria? Ninguém gosta de mim, e se eu vou gostar de alguém, mais vale ser alguém com uma pele perfeita, e uns lábios carnudos e..e…uma pessoa linda, estás a perceber? Não tenho quase nenhuma hipótese, é verdade, mas custar não tenta, não é?

O ar entre nós pareceu arrefecer alguns graus enquanto ela evitava o meu olhar, uma coisa pouco típica dela, suspirei, cinco, enquanto tentava perceber o que tinha feito de mal, após alguns minutos a andar separámo-nos, mas não antes de ela olhar para mim várias vezes e tentar dizer-me algo. Não conseguiu, e foi-se embora, deixando-me a ponderar o que é que ela me quereria dizer.

…

Bem, a festa tinha sido um desastre, tendo sido pior do que eu esperava, na verdade a minha tarefa de limpar o vómito e as coisas que eles sujavam? Nem tive oportunidade de acabar, era mau o suficiente ser embaraçante o facto de estar ali apenas para limpar, enquanto todos os outros tentavam com todas as suas forças fazer o meu trabalho o mais difícil possível (conscientemente, ou não) mas os vários comentários de várias pessoas, incluindo a Paulina, tinham-me feito ter vergonha de aparecer por lá, sendo eu, bem, simplesmente eu, se ela apenas ela soubesse…o meu número de suspiros voou de quatro para mais de trezentos, quando a festa finalmente acabou, estava mais que pronto para simplesmente ir, chamando-me nomes a mim mesmo por causa da minha estupidez…não fosse ela estar à minha espera.

A minha auto estima estava em baixo e a última coisa que eu queria é que alguém se aproximasse de mim e me disse-se "bem te disse", por isso dei por mim a murmurar mentalmente "não olhes para mim, não olhes para mim", mas ela olhou, e estou feliz por isso.

Primeiro que tudo aproximou-se e limpou as minhas lágrimas de frustração que não sabia que tinha, depois aproximou-se de mim e sugeriu-me que fossemos para casa dela, acenei, meio fora da minha mente, distraído como estava, depois, numa gentileza pouco comum nela, que preferia esconder os seus sentimentos, fui levado para casa dela, e dai para o seu quarto.

- Então…não vais dizer-me, eu bem te disse? Eu bem que mereço, não é?  
Ela suspirou, como se os meus hábitos tivessem passado para ela, fazendo-me sorrir, e depois disse:

- Na verdade…estive a pensar, e a culpa é minha, quando tu disseste essas coisas…sobre como não tens ninguém que goste de ti, fizeste-me pensar…

- Sobre o quê?

- Se me deixasses acabar…bem, és um rapaz bonito, que eventualmente vai começar a chamar atenção às raparigas, podes até conseguir a Paulina, como sempre sonhaste! – Ela sorriu, um sorriso triste e com grande dor, que se conseguia ver nos seus olhos. – Estive a pensar e bem…provavelmente vais conseguir, e quem sou eu para te impedir, sou só uma rapariga triste, que nunca consegue nada do que se propõe a…fica com ela, seria egoísta da minha parte eu…esquece.

Estava meio distraído, e poderíamos muito bem ficar imergidos na nossa tristeza ambos se não fosse por uma curiosidade, natural, que veio salvar o dia, não da maneira que eu o faço, mas numa maneira mais pessoal.

- Que queres dizer? Agora estou curioso, dispara!

Ela olhou-me de novo, os seus olhos enchidos de uma dor profunda e emocional que eu não queria sentir, antes de me responder num tom mais aborrecido do que alguma ouvira nela:

- Rapazes...eu gosta…eu queria namorar contigo, mas deixa estar, não sou perfeita, como a Paulina, não sou….linda, como tu queres, não é? – Ela riu-se, escarnecendo de si mesma – Sou só eu….e isso não é bom.

De seguida enterrou a cara nas suas mãos e começou a chorar, era agora a minha vez de lhe limpar as lágrimas, o que eu fiz, estava nervoso, alguns sentimentos que tinha enterrado bem no meu fundo estavam prestes a sair, o meu sorriso provavelmente pareceria menos bom, e mais, bem, nervoso. Mas ela não se importou, nenhum de nós se importou, enquanto nos aproximávamos, meio nervosos, e lentamente tocámos os nossos lábios, apenas por um segundo, e apenas um leve roçar, mas os nossos sentimentos tornaram-se bem óbvios, à medida que a nossa felicidade aumentava.

- Agora…só temos que dizer…ao Tucker, certo?

O meu sorriso diminuiu, como lhe iriamos dizer isto?

**O fim **

**Notas do autor: O que se passa comigo e com as séries da Nickelodeon? E com o romance? Bem, não interessa, digam-me as vossas opiniões, reviews por favor!**


End file.
